walkthroughfandomcom-20200222-history
Sly 3 Honor Among Thieves:The Ancestor's Gauntlet
"The Ancestors' Gauntlet" was a job for Sly Cooper in Honor Among Thieves of Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves. Walkthrough Objectives *Explore the gauntlet of Sly's historical ancestors. Goals *Head through the door at the beginning of the vault. *Activate Slytunkhamen Cooper II's painting. *Make your way through Slytunkhamen Cooper II's security gauntlet. *Activate Salim al Kupar's painting. *Make your way through Salim al Kupar's security gauntlet. *Activate Sleigh MacCooper's painting. *Make your way through Sleigh MacCooper's security gauntlet. *Activate Rioichi Cooper's painting. *Make your way through Rioichi Cooper's security gauntlet. *Activate Henriette "One-Eyed" Cooper's painting. *Make your way through Henriette "One-Eyed" Cooper's security gauntlet. *Activate Tennessee "Kid" Cooper's painting. *Make your way through Tennessee "Kid' Cooper's security gauntlet. *Activate Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III's painting. *Make your way through Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III's security gauntlet. *Activate Otto van Cooper's painting. *Make your way through Otto van Cooper's security gauntlet. *Activate Connor Cooper's painting. *Make your way through Connor Cooper's security gauntlet. *Head through the door at the end of the security gauntlet. How to Complete Use what you already learned to easily navigate the vault. Be careful, as there are no guards, but there are tricky obstacles. You will first approach the shrine of Slytunkhamen Cooper II. Press to interact with it and learn about the ancestor. A set of barrels will rise out of the water and be rotating around a center axis. You will need to precisely time your jumps, as the barrels rise and sink into the water. Spire jump onto the center point, then swing to the stationary floating barrel ahead. Swing across some more hooks to land on another point. Hop across the barrels to safely reach the pier ahead. Jump across the floating barrels and climb up using the wall hooks. Traverse the rails ahead but watch out for the stone wheels. You can jump over two, but when three of them appear at once, jump to the other rail. After that, paraglide down to Salim al Kupar's shrine. Once you learn about him, hop across some more barrels, then swing across, and use the wall hook to climb up. Glide down to the island that has a column of giant rotating boulders. Use the wall hooks to scale the structure to the top, then paraglide down to the small cave ahead. You will reach the shrine of Slaigh MacCooper. After studying him, hop onto the pivoting metal figure eight and slide up to the wooden platform ahead. Sneak along the edges, dodging a series of stone hammers. Stop in between each one to avoid their fierce blows. Climb the rope up to another ledge and dodge another series of hammers. You will then enter into a tunnel where Rioichi Cooper shrine is. Use the Ninja Spire Jump to traverse the swords jutting out of the walls. They retract every now and then, so you will need to time your jumps well to make it through safely. Up ahead, spire jump, cane swing, then paraglide down the wooden platform ahead, with two oars. Ascend using the wall hook. After learning about Henriette Cooper, crawl into the hollowed out stumps to avoid the flames from the moving overhead skulls. Rail Slide down the rope to the portrait of "Tennessee Kid" Cooper. After studying him, hop onto the barrels, then slide on the figure eights to reach the next platform. Climb up the ropes, dodging the rolling wheels. Once at the top, glide down to the portrait of Thaddeus Winslow Cooper III. After learning about him, barrel hop to the center point and swing to the area up ahead. Time your jumps well when swinging as the hooks periodically open and close. Spire jump on the rotating armatures and reach the land using the wall hook. Ascend the wall by hopping onto the alternating giant hammers. Double-jump onto a hammer above you. You will then approach Otto van Cooper's portrait. Cane swing across some more alternating hooks, then you will enter into a passage filled with rotating propellers. Hop across them when they are not spinning. You then approach the portrait of the final cooper, Conner Cooper. Rail slide onto the laser to reach the far passage ahead. This passage is packed with lasers. Slide on the next set of laser beams to reach the Inner Sanctum. Once there, it's Job Complete! Pictures Ancestor1.png Videos Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves